A WONDERFUL WEDDING
by KougaxInuYashaLover
Summary: SAKURA KINOMOTO LOST HER WHEN SHE WAS 3 AND NOW THE ALCHEMISTS WANT TO BRING HER BACK. SHE ALSO MEET'S SYAORAN LI THROUGH TOMOYO'S BOYFRIEND ERIOL. WILL SAKURA AND SYAORAN GET MARRIED OR FIGHT TO THE DEATH?WHY AM I TELLING YOU? READ THE FIC!rnrnRated R
1. The First Meeting part 1

A Wonderful Wedding

A Sakura,Syaoran,Eriol,Tomoyo,Meilin,Ryu,Touya and Yuki

FANFICTION

by

TheAnimeFreak14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA NOR FULL METAL ALCHEMIST. CLAMP OWNS CCS. AS FMA I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN READ JAPANESE GO TO AND FOR THE RECORD TO PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW. TOUYA AND YUKI ARE GAY. THAT'S RIGHT GAY! MY SISTER FOUND OUT ON A CCS FAN SITE. NOW SOME OF THE WORDS ARE IN JAPANESE. AND I'M ADDING ME AND MY SISTER IN HERE.

TRANSLATION: CHIKUSHO DAMN MATTAKU DAMN IT KUSOO SHIT FUKKU FUCK KUSUTEMEE FUCKING JERK

ANATA YOU NAN DE YA NEN WHAT THE HELL NANI O MITEN DA YO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?

AI SHITERU I LUV YOU CONWA BITCH HENTAI PERVERT

PEOPLE WHO ARE IN HERE: SAKURA KINOMOTO, SYAORAN LI, ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA, TOMOYO DAIDOUJI, MEILIN LI, RYU MIYAMOTO (OKAY I DIDN'T KNOW HIS LAST NAME), TOUYA KINOMOTO, YUKI TSUKISHIRO, UTADA HIKARU, AND THE TWELVE GIRLS BAND, etc, etc...

CHAPTER ONE

THE FIRST MEETING

There was nothing about the stary skies over Tomoeda that soon strange a mysterious things would soon happen. What the people of Tomoeda didn't know that the city would be covered with darkness one final time. But let's cut to the chase where Sakura is waking to find Kero eating her breakfast.

"Nani?!" said Sakura as she saw her breakfast was all gone.

"Kero! Chikusho Anata!"

"Sakura, Sakura take it easy," said Kero.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Don't worry, Kero I won't kill you!" said Sakura.

"Really?" asked Kero.

"That's right," said Sakura, "I'M GONNA' STRANGLE YOU!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MOMMY!" scream Kero.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" said Fujitaka Kinomoto.

"WHAT?!" said Sakura.

"STOP PLAYING WITH KERO AND COME DOWN HERE," said Fujitaka.

"OKAY!" said Sakura.

Sakura pulled on some Blue Jeans and a shirt that said "I Luv Tomoeda!"

When Sakura got down stairs she was surprised to find a suit of armor and a shrimpy little kid and a bleached blonde girl and a Military guy sitting on the couch.

"Sakura,dear," said Fujitaka.

"Hai, father," said Sakura.

"These are alchemists from Central in Osaka," said Fujitaka.

"I am Lt. Roy Mustang," said the military guy.

"My name is Winry Rockbell," said the bleached blonde.

"I'm Alphonse Elric," said the suit of armor, "don't be frightened."

"And I'm Edward Elric," said the pipsqueak.

"Who you callin' pipsqueak!"

You.

"Shut Up!"

FINE!

"Konnichiwa, I'm Sakura Kinomoto," said Sakura.

"But why are you here?"

"They are here to resurrect you mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto," said Mustang.

"WAIT A MINUTE?!" said Sakura.

"Why?" said Ed.

"Can I get my cousin to film the whole thing?" asked Sakura.

Everyone sweat dropped. Everyone should have known that Sakura's cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji was going to film the whole resurrection of Nadeshiko.

"Okay," said Mustang, "but if any of this get's out. We... Will... Kill... You...!"

"Yes sir!" said Sakura.

"Good," said Al.

"Now that's taken care of let's go to your mother's grave," said Ed with amusement.

"We will go there at dawn," said Fujitaka.

"Meanwhile you can stay in Touya's room."

"Well I can't of coarse," said Mustang.

"Why not?" asked Fujitaka.

"I've got to go Central to take of things," said Mustang.

And with that he got up and left to the house of Kinomoto leaving Ed, Al , and Winry to unpack in Touya's room (okay I'm going to tell you what's in Touya's room. To those Yaoi lovers you'll just scream).

Inside Touya's room was full of odd things. From a picture of Yuki, to Yuki with no shirt on, and then to Yuki with no clothes on. This was just to much for Winry and asked Sakura if she can bunk in her room. While Ed and Al got to go under his bed and pull out Playboy Magazine's.

"Oh Yeah!" said Ed.

"Hey, Ed?" asked Al.

"Yeah?" asked Ed.

"What's a rack?" asked Al.

"It's a country," said Ed.

(Get it Iraq? AWWWW SCREW Y'ALL!)

Sakura's Room

"So Winry what do you do for a living?" asked Sakura.

"I'm a mechanic," said Winry.

"Wow," said Sakura.

"_What's with this girl?" thought Sakura._

Later that night Fujitaka made dinner. Lo Mein, Teriyaki Chicken, Sushi, Kalamari, Shrimp Fried Rice, and for dessert an Osaka Castle cake. To the girls surprise it was chocolate. Soon after they were fed they snuggled up in there beds and fell asleep.

Still Sakura couldn't believe that the Alchemists were going to bring her mother back.

OKAY THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A CROSSOVER FIC.

I WANT REVIEWS. BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE. I GET MAD REAL EASILY.


	2. The First Meeting part 2

Disclaimer: Okay this is part 2 of The First Meeting. And Once Again I DO NOT OWN FMA OR CCS! And the T-Shirt is © to Evanescence.  
So enough I will be in this story as TAI MASATO WATANABE.

Chapter One

The First Meeting

Part Two

RECAP

Later that night Fujitaka made dinner. Lo Mein, Teriyaki Chicken, Sushi, Kalamari, Shrimp Fried Rice, and for dessert an Osaka Castle cake. To the girls surprise it was chocolate. Soon after they were fed they snuggled up in their beds and fell asleep.

Still Sakura couldn't believe that the Alchemists were going to bring her mother back.

END RECAP

"SAKURA, WINRY!" yelled Ed.

"What the fuck you want, shrimp?" yelled Sakura.

"It's time to go to the Cemetary," said Al.

"Oh," said Sakura.

Sakura went her closet to find some clothes (I'm gonna skip all the clothes she searches through, she's got too much for her own good).

Finally she got on a pair of Hot Topic Black Jeans, a Evanescence T-Shirt, and black shoes (yeah she's wearing black today).

She walked down stairs to see everyone had started a dimsum without her.

"Oi!" yelled Sakura. "Nan de o miten are you having breakfast with out me!"

"Because we were hungry," said Al.

"Okay," said Sakura.

After about an hour after breakfast they were already to go to the cemetary.

"How are we getting there?" asked Sakura.

"By Limo, " said a masculine voice.

Sakura turned around to see a tall chinese boy, with chocolate hair, and eyes, and a well built body.

"Hi," said Sakura.

"Hi, the name Syaoran Li," said Syaoran.

"Sakura Kinomoto," said Sakura. "Who's the blue haired dude, and the red haired dude?"

"That's my british cousin Eriol Hiiragizawa, and that's my japanese cousing Tai Watanabe," said Syaoran.

"Who's driving?" asked Ed.

"Tai," said Syaoran.

And with that they got in the Limo and they speed of to the cemetary in Osaka.

Ok.  
I'm leaving it here.  
Sorry if I haven't updated soon enough, major writer's block.  
R&R


End file.
